The True Legend Tower
by Adam43
Summary: My first Creepypasta. Never happens. My SoulSilver trainer name is Adam, and I made this story because I was bored. I put my thoughts into action. I put my Diamond Uxie, my Diamond Dialga, my SoulSilver Giratina, and my SoulSilver Dragonite. I also made references to my Pokémon in that game. Hope you enjoy it.


And I thought I was the champion of the Pokémon League. It was a normal day when I beat Red in my Pokémon SoulSilver game. I caught Rayquaza and traded my Pokémon from my Diamond game. I used Action Replay to catch strong Pokémon. I turned on my Nintendo DS. However, when I started my SoulSilver game, the Lugia was gone. I did not know what happened, so I clicked Continue. But then, I was in a different route; the caption read "True Legend Tower." There was no "True Legend Tower" in the games. I ignored that and continued on. The text read, "Someone is in the hallway. Will you follow?" I clicked yes, and I noticed statues.

I clicked on every one of them. One said, "SoulSilver buddy Flamey." Another one said, "Buddies since Pearl. The brave Aqua lives." The third one said, "Friends with a legend named Adam; Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower." The fourth one read, "There is a statue. It's the statue of Adam's Giratina." The fifth one said the same thing, but this time, one of the messages read, "It's the statue of Adam's Dialga." The final one read, "Confronted by legend Adam, Groudon has ever since become friends with Adam." I climbed the tower, and a trainer was waiting. He said, "I have been waiting for you. Battle me!" I clicked no, but the trainer said, "You dare refuse me?! You will battle with me anyway. Please battle me!" I clicked yes, and the trainer said, "Dialga! Come to me!" Dialga was sent out, and the battle began.

The text said, "Pokémon Legend Adam would like to battle. Adam sent out Dialga." Dialga's front sprite slided forward. Wasn't Dialga supposed to come out of its Pokéball? I sent out my Meganium. My Meganium defeated Dialga, but the trainer said, "It's not over yet!" Then, another battle started. Dialga was sent out, but my Pokemon… what the heck? I sent out a Chikorita? The trainer said, "How do you like Dialga's power to control time? Now you're done for!" I then realized what happened; after Dialga's defeat, Dialga controlled time and reseted the levels of my Pokemon to the levels they were caught. To make matters worse, Dialga also changed my Meganium back into a Chikorita! I lost, but the battle began again. My Meganium was back to normal, but the trainer sent out Giratina.

After Giratina was defeated, the trainer sent out his Uxie. Its nickname was "Knowledge." The trainer said, "How do you like me now? Knowledge is going to beat you." "Not today!" I said. "Go ahead and try, Bobby," the trainer said. How did he know my name? I tried to poison his Uxie with Poison Powder, but it did not affect it. The trainer said, "That's not going to work! You have used Action Replay, causing you to lose your trust. I, on the other hand, never used Action Replay." How did he know that I was using Action Replay?

Then I tried using my Ultra Ball, but it missed the Uxie. The trainer then said, "That pathetic little toy of yours won't work on my Uxie! My friendship with Pokémon combines it with a strong bond so that it cannot be caught! Now you lose, Bobby!" My Meganium fainted, and the trainer withdrew his Uxie and sent out his Dragonite. Its nickname was Dragony. The trainer said, "Now to finish you off!" The Dragonite used Draco Meteor and defeated even my strongest Pokémon.

The trainer said, "Now to punish you! Knowledge, you know what to do. Wipe out the memories of the Action Replay." The Uxie did as the trainer told it to do. The text said, "Knowledge opened its eyes. Will you look into them?" I clicked no, but the game didn't take no for an answer. The text said, "You can't escape Adam's grasp." And then, the Uxie stared into my soul.

First, there was me getting my Action Replay, then me hacking into my SoulSilver game, and then me catching Rayquaza. The memories of Action Replay disappeared, and the trainer said, "Good work, Knowledge." The Uxie came back to the trainer, and then the trainer said, "Now will you promise to never ever use Action Replay again?" I clicked yes, and the trainer said, "Okay, you can go back to your game."

And then, the game shut off. When I turned it back on everything was back to normal; Lugia appeared like normal, and I was back in the route I was in. And so I never ever used Action Replay again.


End file.
